onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DancePowderer/681 Abridged
Yeah, this one kind of called for it in a way I like. Cover page: Tie-in to the Plot? Luffy: Come at me, bro! Smoker: What did Law say about Clown again? FLASHBACK Law: Don't touch the crazy guy. Due to a few organ transplants gone awry, hearts will be crushed. Organ transplants can lead to love, apparently. Vergo stole my heart, and now he's my ex, so I need to get it back. Smoker: Ok, but... Law: Listen, my turf, my rules. Until we get out of this impossible situation, you are my bitch. Got it, bitch? END FLASHBACK Smoker: F#%k this, I'm out. Vergie, come out, come out where ever you are. Luffy: Now I want a hug! Clown: No hugs! Instead you can burn! Why are you attacking me anyway? Luffy: Hmm... That's a good question actually. Oh yeah, I remember now. I'm bored and Traffy said capturing you would cause something fun to happen. Clown: Would you believe me if I said he'd betray you? Luffy: No. Clown: Worth a shot. Anyway, could you hold on a minute? I just remembered there's a chore I still have to do. Luffy: What's that? Clown: Vacuum!! Luffy: No, I need air! Think anaerobic, think anaerobic. Phew. So, your power is like most reality TV stars. Clown: How so. Luffy: Limited range. Fishman Karate Jet Pistol! Clown: Nice try, time to vacuum again! Oh hey, I found some oxygen! Wanna know my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh! card? Flame Swordsman! You like swords? Well I got swords, ON FIRE! Luffy: Stop, haki time. Monet: Interference. Luffy: So, you're a Devil Fruit user, then. Wow, that's so expected. You're also proof that women ruin everything. Look honey, we were kind of in the middle of something here, so if'n you don't mind, let the men get back to the rough stuff and just stand there and look cute. Monet: CC, take 5. I got this. Clown: Don't gotta tell my ass twice. Luffy: Come back! I need a wingman when I talk to women! Monet: Don't worry, my heart already belongs to Joker, and therein lies the problem. Luffy: Yeah, why don't you tell me a little more about him? He's the only known bukai sans backstory, so enlighten us. And stop digging your talons into my shoulders! Don't worry, the fights aren't done yet. Marines: Everyone get to the microwave! The burritos are done! Why is a pirate fighting against Vergo? Should we do something? Notice I didn't specify a side since we're all still torn. Sanji: Boot to the chest! You morons going to run any time soon? The gas behind me might give you some motivation. And the guy I just kicked is hard in more ways than one. Vergo: I really hate it when people interfere in internal affairs. Your shin called, it wants a higher calcium intake. Sanji: Yeah well your ass called and it wants my foot to move in! Kick fight! Marines: Hey, not Vergo! The door's closing Intercom: Yo, this is DJ D-building, I have a communiqué for all you crazies in the third lab. The doctor is in, by which I mean he's in the room where we make the SAD, it's also the same room where James Cameron made Titanic and M Night Shymalan made The Village, cuz they was both SAD as hell. Clown: Now that might be a problem for reasons I won't go into here in order to build suspense. Monet: Ooooooh, now I get it. Vergo: The Straw Hats were to counterattack, Law joined the Shichibukai for the sole purpose of getting to that room. This guy's got some big and messed up plans for the New World! S#%t's gonna be crazy next chapter! Law: Aaah, it's good to be the king. Category:Blog posts